


Morning Sunshine

by kittensoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered asking his mother once, "How do you find out if you can live forever with someone?" and his mother answered, "Easy, if that someone is a person who could make you feel better after a tiring day without much efforts, then you can live with that person forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

Sunggyu opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any sound that could disturb other people. He walked slowly while taking a peek at the room’s surrounding, checking out if there was any presence around, before closing the door, again slowly. He locked the door and sighed, feeling really tired from a day’s worth of works. It was 4AM and he should have been home since hours ago, but then his boss just decided so easily that he should work overtime even though there were other people who had worked overtime less than him, yet still able to get away.

It was unfair, but at least he got paid decently for it.

He walked slowly to the living room after taking off his shoes, ready to take a rest after a long day. His waist hurt (he was 28, damn it, why did his waist get hurt so easily?) and he would really like to lay down and sleep. He probably should have taken a bath first—but he would like to ease the pain on his waist first.

He stopped on his track when he saw somone was sleeping on the couch, with drools on the side of his mouth and a book on his stomach, while a phone was lying down on the floor, probably fell down from when the boy fell asleep. Sunggyu smiled, as Kim Myungsoo shifted in his sleep. Somehow, the sight of the boy made him forget the pain on his waist and the fatigue he felt. He tried to ignore Woohyun’s voice in his brain that showed up everytime he felt something about Myungsoo.

This time, Woohyun’s voice said,  _It’s the power of love._

It was too cheesy for Sunggyu and he couldn’t believe that that voice actually showed up on his mind.

He walked towards the sleeping man, before kneeling down and watched Myungsoo’s sleeping face. He swore that he wasn’t being creepy, he just liked looking at Myungsoo even when Myungsoo’s not awake. It was not because Myungsoo was good looking, but because he felt such a fondness when he looked at Myungsoo, a fondness he didn’t feel towards anybody else. Sometimes he was still shocked when he looked at Myungsoo and felt his heart almost burst with affection. He couldn’t help but think,  _wow I really am in love with him._

To say Sunggyu went through a lot of denial phases when he found himself falling for the younger man a few years ago would be an understatement. He had acted like a jerk sometimes because of that, but Myungsoo still accepted him and never getting angry at him, which made Sunggyu love him even more.

Myungsoo probably fell asleep when he was reading a novel and waiting for Sunggyu, judging from his position. He was chatting with Sunggyu at least two hours ago, virtually accompanying Sunggyu while Sunggyu was finishing his works. At one point Myungsoo didn’t reply anymore, so Sunggyu guessed that he fell asleep and that turned out to be true. Though Sunggyu wondered why Myungsoo waited here instead of the bed where it would be much more comfortable. Well, there is no reason for Myungsoo to wait for him at all, actually, since he brought his own key and could open the door by himself.

“Myungsoo,” he nudged Myungsoo, “Myungsoo-yah, wake up.”

Myungsoo didn’t budge, still deep asleep. It was never easy to wake him up, but there was no way Sunggyu would let him sleep here for the next few hours, the coach was never a comfortable place to sleep. The last time Sunggyu slept on the couch his body hurt for the next few days and he didn’t want Myungsoo to go through the same sufferings.

“Myungsoo.” He shook Myungsoo’s body, still trying to wake him up. Sunggyu was surprised that he still had the energy to do that.

Myungsoo still didn’t respond, so Sunggyu resorted to pinching Myungsoo’s cheek hard, mostly just because he wanted to since Myungsoo’s cheeks looked really fluffy right now. Myungsoo finally responded by slapping Sunggyu’s hand away, starting to wake up but turning his back against Sunggyu to sleep more. The book on his stomach fell down to the floor and Sunggyu picked it up along with Myungsoo’s phone.

“Myungsoo, I’m home.” Sunggyu said, still trying to make Myungsoo more awake, shaking Myungsoo’s body again.

Myungsoo turned his back again, before finally slowly opening his eyes. At first he looked unsure whether to wake up or go to sleep again, but he finally opened his eyes widely, blinking a few time to chase the sleepiness away. Sunggyu watched him slowly wake up patiently, knowing that Myungsoo could never wake up right away. He always needed time to adjust.

“Sunggyu hyung.” Myungsoo said, once he could see Sunggyu clearly, “You’re back.”

“Yes, I’m back.”

“I miss you.”

Sunggyu laughed, “It has only been like 22 hours since the last time you see me.”

And it had been 3 years since they were officially dating, one and a half years since Myungsoo moved in to live with Sunggyu. But nothing had really changed, Myungsoo still acted as if it was only yesterday they fell in love with each other and that they were still a new couple. Sunggyu was scared that they would grow bored of each other, would start to fight a lot, to start despising each other. But even after 3 years, they were still pretty much in love with each other.

They did have some fights here and there, but it was never a big deal. They even adjusted to each others’ habits easily. It felt like a dream, a dream that is too good to be true.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.”

Sunggyu laughed more and shook his head. With Myungsoo, life felt easy and Sunggyu really liked that.

“Come on, let’s move to the bedroom, you don’t want to sleep here until your body hurts, right?”

Myungsoo mumbled a word Sunggyu couldn’t understand before he sat up. Sunggyu offered his hand to help Myungsoo stand up and guided him to the bedroom. Myungsoo accepted it gladly and in no time they walked together to their bedroom hand in hand. Myungsoo’s hand was warm in contrast to Sunggyu’s cold hand, Sunggyu liked the warmness. It was not only his hand that got warm, but his heart too. He liked being home. This home, the home he shared with Myungsoo, the home where someday, hopefully, they would be able to build their family in.

Someday. Someday.

Myungsoo crashed on to the bed right away, still feeling pretty sleepy. He rub his eyes while Sunggyu laid down beside him without even changing his clothes, too lazy to do so. They face each other on the bed, looking at each other.

“You smell.” Myungsoo said suddenly, after he felt more awake than before. Sunggyu felt annoyed that that was the first thing Myungsoo noticed. Not that there was anything else to notice, but still…

“Considering that the last time I took a bath was yesterday morning, of course I smell.”

“Take a bath then.” Myungsoo said again, making Sunggyu pout. He really wanted to lay down more and maybe just sleep without cleaning himself first.

“But I want to lay down.”

“Lay down again after you take a bath, it will be more comfortable to sleep after you take a bath anyway.”

“But Myung.” Sunggyu complained, trying to make a begging face. Myungsoo was never really affected his begging face, while one puppy look from Myungsoo would make Sunggyu able to do anything for him. People thought that Myungsoo was the one who heads over heels over Sunggyu, but Sunggyu was the one who was really whipped by Myungsoo.

“But Hyung.”

Sunggyu gave up right away.

“Okay, okay, I will take a bath.”

Myungsoo smiled widely, “I will wait here.”

Sunggyu was planning to take a quick shower, but he ended up spending more time in the shower that he expected to. The warm water made him want to stay in the shower forever, making him feel relaxed, more relaxed than before. If it was not for the sleepiness he was feeling, he would spend more time in the shower. But the sleepiness started to kicked in again, so he finished showering and got into his pajamas quickly before going back to the bedroom again.

Myungsoo was still lying down on the bed, in an almost exact position as he was before Sunggyu left him to take a shower. He was fighting not to fall asleep again, Sunggyu found him almost asleep again before he woke up again before really falling asleep. It was adorable, really, even with a trace of drool on Myungsoo’s face.

“You didn’t really have to wait for me, you know, you could just go back to sleep.” Sunggyu said, while taking a position beside Myungsoo, lying down again.

“I want to wait for you.” Myungsoo scooted closer to Sunggyu, smelling the fragrance of soap on Sunggyu’s body. Sunggyu took Myungsoo into an embrace, an arm over Myungsoo’s body to keep him close. “I want to talk to you before going back to sleep. I miss you.”

“We have been separated only for a day, but you have already miss me this much. How if I go away for days? Or weeks?” Sunggyu said, a smile was forming on his face. It felt nice, to be missed.

“That would never happen, right?” Myungsoo asked, genuinely sounding horrified. Sometimes, Myungsoo could be like a child that didn’t want to be separated from people he loved even just for a while.

“Hmm, that would never happen often, if I have to go away I will probably take you with me.”

“Me too, if I have to go away somewhere I will take you too.”

Sungyeol once said that maybe, they were too attached to each other. But it didn’t feel wrong, because they really loved each other and even though it seemed silly, even a temporary separation seemed frightening. Sunggyu would never understand how couples who were in a long distance relationship manage to survive not seeing each other in flesh often. It seemed like a foreign concept for him. Just like how Myungsoo had a need to always touch the people he likes and loves, Sunggyu had that need too, even though it was not as intense.

“Why are you always waiting for me on the couch? Why not on the bedroom? It would be more comfortable.”

“I’m afraid I would fall asleep if I wait for you on the bed.” Myungsoo explained, making Sunggyu chuckled.

“You still fell asleep anyway even if you’re on the couch.”

“Yeah, I did. I guess I couldn’t help it.”

“You don’t have to always wait for me to come home, you know you can go to sleep without me, right?” Sunggyu asked, remembering all the nights where Sunggyu had to come home late and Myungsoo had to wait for him to come home.

“But I want to see you before I go to sleep,” Myungsoo buried his face on the crook of Sunggyu’s neck, “Making sure you really come back and will never go away.”

“I will always come back,” Sunggyu said, wondering why Myungsoo would feel scared about that, “I will never leave you.”

Separation anxiety, maybe.

“I know,” Myungsoo said, even though he still sounded a little unsure, “but I will always wait for you.”

Truthfully, it felt nice to have someone waiting for him, someone to come home to. Sunggyu still remembered the years he went home to nothingness, the years where loneliness started to eat him away because he spent too many years alone without even his family living with him. This house used to feel so empty and cold, but now there were the two of them. Sunggyu finally had someone by his side, someone who he really cherished.

Sunggyu didn’t really know how to show it to Myungsoo, how to show how much Myungsoo meant for him. Had he did enough? Sunggyu wasn’t really sure. Sunggyu didn’t know how to make Myungsoo felt assured that Sunggyu was really Myungsoo’s and vice versa. Normal couples had marriages to tie them together, Sunggyu and Myungsoo couldn’t really do that even though they wanted to. They could only live as if they were married.

Ah, it was too much to think about when he felt really sleepy. Maybe they should talk when both of them were fully awake.

“You know, it’s Sunday.” Sunggyu whispered.

“Why?”

“We can sleep as much as we want.”

“Then can I hold on to you as much as I want too?”

“Yes, yes.”

Myungsoo didn’t said anything anymore, slowly drifted in to sleep. Sungyu closed his eyes too, letting sleep taking over him. He didn’t feel that tired anymore, the pain he was feeling were mostly gone. This was a nice morning. The thought of waking up to Myungsoo delighted him. Waking up to someone beside him felt really nice. It was as if Myungsoo was his morning sunshine.

He remembered asking his mother once,  _how do you find out if you can live forever with someone?_  and his mother answered,  _easy, if that someone is a person who could make you feel better after a tiring day without much efforts, then you can live with that person forever._

He had argued with her about some points, Sunggyu was too cynical to accept an answer like that.

But his mother was right. It felt really nice being with Myungsoo, who could chase away his sadness and tiredness without doing anything. Myungsoo who really loved him, as much as Sunggyu loved Myungsoo.


End file.
